


Red Scents

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Kink, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Kau really doesn't mind going through any modifications that Arbitro wants to do to him.





	Red Scents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _medical kink_ square on my card for the Season of KInk challenge on Dreamwidth from last year. Please note that the pairing is not a fluffy one.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Togainu no Chi and all the characters in it are owned by Nitro+CHiRAL. I'm only borrowing them. No disrespect intended and I'm not earning any money from writing this. No people, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

"Come, Kau."

The voice that Kau loved so much beckoned him, and Kau crawled on all fours towards its source. Arbitro patted his head when he reached him, and Kau caught the scent of disinfectant. He rubbed his cheek against Arbitro's hand, trying to make a sound of joy and affection that came out like a hoarse wheeze.

"Good boy," Abritro said, and Kau preened at the praise. "Have you missed me?"

Kau nodded and chanced a small lick to Arbitro's hand. For once, he wasn't wearing gloves, but perhaps that was because he'd just come from downstairs, working on somebody... He tasted like Kau had expected - a chemical tang from the disinfectant, bitter and sharp at the same time, and covering any hint of Arbitro's own taste. Yet, it made Kau shiver, something awakening deep inside him. His breathing got a little faster, his heart beat a little harder, and a low fire sparked in his abdomen. 

"Hm? What is it, Kau?" Arbitro pinched Kau's chin and turned his face up towards him. "Did you miss me that much?" He gave a low chuckle.

Kau nodded again. He always missed his Master when he was away from him, but this was more... Arbitro had been working in the lab, and he smelled of medical supplies and pain and gauze and scalpels and blood... If Kau could have moaned, he would have. Instead he rubbed his face more insistently against Arbitro's leg.

"Ah. You want to see what I've been working on?"

Kau got to his feet, put his arms behind his back, and rushed to the door leading to the basement to wait for Arbitro to open it.

He followed Arbitro down the stairs, the way so familiar to him that he didn't hesitate even once in his darkness. As they descended, the scents of the lab got stronger, tickling Kau's senses. It reminded him of all the times that he'd been the recipient of Arbitro's attention there - strapped to a table, getting injections, feeling skin and muscle being cut open...

There was a sound as someone moved inside the room they'd just entered, a light clinking of metal against metal, a rustle of fabric. Kau sniffed the air, trying to figure out who it was, and Arbitro patted his head. 

"Do you remember Hiroki? I'm giving him away, and his new owner said he doesn't want him to talk."

Kau knew what he meant. Arbitro had removed his vocal chords, just like he'd done to Kau. He remembered the time before, before Arbitro, when he still had a voice, broken as it had been... Kau liked it better without it. His parents hadn't listened to his words and his screams anyway, and now Arbitro listened to every little gesture or movement or wheeze that Kau made, understanding him perfectly.

"He's very pretty," Arbitro said. "But not as pretty as you." 

Kau rubbed up against his Master. Being in the lab together with Arbitro was making the need inside him grow. He wanted to beg Arbitro to touch him, to order him to get up on the examination table, to strap him down and bring out all the medical instruments, prepare him for surgery and make him better, turn him into something that Arbitro was even more pleased with...

"Ah, so eager... My lovely Kau. Shall we give you another piecing perhaps? Hm? Would you like that?" He grabbed Kau and moved his hand over his exposed stomach. "Perhaps down here?" Arbitro's hand rubbed over the bulge in Kau's leather trousers, and the breath hitched in Kau's throat.

_Yes_ , he wanted to say, _please, do whatever you want with me._

"I have a selection of lovely rings here - I'm sure we can find somewhere to fit one or two." 

Arbitro started unbuckling Kau's top, and Kau shivered with anticipation. Soon he'd be lying on the table, his skin dabbed with rubbing alcohol, the needles would come out, and then pain as the metal was meticulously pushed into and through his flesh... Kau could barely wait.


End file.
